Wieczór TV
by Mihoshi-san
Summary: Całkowicie zwyczajny i normalny wieczór w CC - telewizor, kumple i... żelki. W rolach epizodycznych "Moda na sukces", "Muminki" i totolotek.


UWAGA: Niniejszy fick jest efektem pracy mojej chorej mózgownicy. Każda próba doszukania się w tym tekście sensu może skończyć się trwałym uszerbkiem na psychice.

Przed przeczytaniem tekstu skonsultuj się z lekarzem psychiatrą bądź terapeutą.

* * *

Wieczór TV

Występują:

Vegeta - książę Saiyan

Bulma - żona Vegety

Goku - największy rywal i jednocześnie najlepszy przyjaciel Vegety

Yale - najgorsza zmora i jednocześnie najlepsza przyjaciółka Vegety

* * *

- Przestań skakać po kanałach, bo coś mi się robi z oczami - gderała Yale, mrugając, co chwila.  
- To MÓJ telewizor i MÓJ pilot i będę robił to, na co mam ochotę - odparł Vegeta ze zdwojoną szybkością zmieniając stacje.  
Nie żeby czegoś konkretnego szukał. Perspektywa wkurzenia Yale była zbyt pociągająca, by mógł się jej oprzeć.  
- Oddawaj go! - warknęła, rzucając się na księcia.  
- Nie!  
- Dawaj!  
- Nie!  
- Bo cię upośledzę!  
- NIE!  
Oboje skoczyli sobie do gardeł, tłukąc się i okładając, czym popadnie ( poduszkami, różowym pluszowym króliczkiem - ulubioną zabawką Trunksa, zbłąkanym kotem itp. itd. ).  
- Czy wam kompletnie odbiła szajba? - wrzasnęła Bulma, rozdzielając ich, a przy okazji zabierając przedmiot sporu.  
- To on zaczął - Yale zrobiła niewinną minę skrzywdzonego szczeniaczka.  
Veget poczerwieniał ze złości, zaciskając z całych sił swoje małe piąstki.  
- To... nie... pra... wda - wydukał z trudem.  
Niebieskowłosa złapała go za ręce.  
- Pamiętasz, co powiedział lekarz? Wdech i wydech. Wdech wydech. A teraz policz powoli do dziesięciu i uspokój się.  
Saiyanin posłusznie wykonał ćwiczenie. Yale prychnęła i zajęła się pochłanianiem żelków-misiów, które w wielkiej misce przyniosła jej Bulma. Niebieskowłosa zmieniła kanał.  
- Idę do kuchni skończyć kolacje. Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych wrzasków, bójek czy wyzwisk. Siedźcie tu sobie i bądźcie grzeczni. Pilota zabieram ze sobą.  
- NIE ! - Rozdarli się z rozpaczą Yale i Vegeta.  
- Koniec dyskusji - Bulma wyszła, nie zwracając uwagi na ich pełne łez oczęta.  
Yale markotnie pokręciła głową.  
- Aleś sobie znalazł bezduszną kobietę - rzuciła, zakładając nogi na stolik.  
Vegeta pociągnął nosem, biorąc przykład z przyjaciółki i zarzucając swoje buciory na mały, szklany stoliczek.  
- Chociaż zostawiła nam włączony na Jedynce - zauważył i ten fakt od razu poprawił mu humor.  
Pochłaniając wysokokaloryczne i strasznie niezdrowe gumowe misie, siedzieli rozkoszując się oglądaniem "Mody na sukces". Vegeta bezskutecznie wysilał swoją mózgownicę, starając się połapać w tym, kto jest tu czyim ojcem, matką, babką, kochankiem itp. Kiedyś nawet próbował robić notatki i drzewo genealogiczne, ale zrezygnował, gdy wyszło mu, że Eric jest babką Brooke, a Rick jest jego gachem. Yale, która nigdy nie zwracała na takie drobiazgi uwagi, znalazła sobie o wiele ciekawsze zajęcie.  
- Popatrz, ale ten ma krzywego ryja. O kurde, wygląda jakby go rodzicie w dzieciństwie z procy karmili - pokazała na Thorna. - No, ale ten jest całkiem fajny. Szkoda tylko, że charakter ma taki zryty - wskazała na Nicka.  
- Niesamowite. Zupełnie jak ty.  
Yale nie odpowiedziała na złośliwą uwagę Vegety, a to tylko, dlatego, że próbowała odkleić od zęba żelka, nie wyrywając przy tym plomby. Grzebiąc w paszczy widelcem, ( po co go ze sobą miała, nie wiem) obrzuciła tylko Sayianina zabójczym spojrzeniem.  
- Co słychać? - rozdarł im się ktoś znienacka nad głowami.  
Yale i Vegeta wrzasnęli, podskakując na kanapie. Dziewczyna omal nie połknęła sztućca. Szarpnęła nim gwałtownie i resztki przeżutego miśka z przyklejoną do niego plombą rozsmarowały się na ekranie. Oboje odwrócili się z mordem w oczach tylko po to, by ujrzeć uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha, a nawet szerzej, gębę Goku.  
- Porąbało cię? Chcesz żebyśmy dostali zawału! - darł się Vegeta, wymachując pięściami w kierunku Kakarotta.  
- Mój ząb - wybełkotała Yale.  
- Wybaczcie, nie chciałem was przestraszyć - Goku z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po głowie.  
- Yale zetrzyj to paskudztwo z ekranu, bo nic nie widzę - Veget skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. - A tak w ogóle to, po co przylazłeś?  
Dziewczyna zajęła się oczyszczaniem plazmy mrucząc, że czterdzieści złotych ( za plombę), poszło się właśnie kochać. Son rozwalił się na kanapie obok Vegety.  
- Mam zepsuty telewizor, a puściłem lotka. Chciałem sobie losowanie obejrzeć.  
- No to go sobie nie zobaczysz. Bulma zabrała nam pilota - Yale wcisnęła się między Saiyan, stawiając sobie miskę ze słodyczami na kolanach. - Nie możemy zmienić kanału.  
- Eee... a nie możecie użyć tych małych przycisków przy dekoderze?  
Vegeta i Yale - no comments =_=  
- O zobaczcie. Wieczorynka! - zmieniła szybko temat Yale.  
- To ja może rzucę na Polsat - Vegeta podniósł się, ale Goku z Yale szybko usadzili go z powrotem.  
- No coś ty, jeszcze nie ma losowania!  
- Daj, chociaż zobaczyć, co puszczają - prosili.  
Książę w końcu ustąpił. Zniesmaczony skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
- O Muminki! - klasnęła radośnie Yale, a Goku zaraz się do niej przyłączył.  
- Nie wierzę, że przegrałem z kimś takim jak ty - Vegeta demonstracyjnie przewrócił oczami.  
- Cii, nic nie słyszę - uciszał go Goku.  
Vegeta tępo gapił się w plazmę z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy. Nagle uśmiechnął się równie szeroko, co złośliwie.  
- Yale nie wiedziałem, że zaangażowali cię do obsady Muminków - powiedział szczerząc wszystkie zęby.  
- Hm? - Yale uniosła wysoko brwi.  
- A niby czyją gębę teraz pokazują? - Veget wskazał palcem na jedną z postaci.  
Goku wybuchnął śmiechem zerkając to na dziewczynę, to na Włóczykija w telewizorze. Yale już miała zdzielić czymś księcia, ale wpadła na lepszy pomysł by się zemścić.  
- Jak to nie wiedziałeś? Przecież ty też w nich grałeś - rzuciła słodkim głosem, wskazując na inną postać.  
Goku zaczął jeszcze głośniej ryczeć i dodatkowo tarzać się po podłodze. Yale nie wytrzymała i po chwili przyłączyła się do niego.  
- Nnie mogę, Vvegeta ty jesteś naprawdę podobny do Małej Mi - Gokuś jakimś cudem wyrzucił z siebie to zdanie.  
Twarz Vegety nabrała koloru czerwonych gumowych misiów. Żyłka na czole zaczęła mu niebezpiecznie pulsować.  
- Masz podobny charakter...  
- Goku.  
- ... i fryzurę...  
- Goku!  
- I jesteś tak samo mały! - dokończyła Yale.  
- Zabiję! - wrzasnął Vegeta rzucając się na dziewczynę.  
Yale z krzykiem skryła się za wciąż chichoczącym Kakarottem.  
- Daj spokój, na żartach się nie znasz - Goku trzymał Vegetę na bezpiecznej odległości ( opierając mu rękę na czole ).  
Książę napierał z całych sił, niestety zbyt krótkie rączki uniemożliwiły mu pochwycenie ofiary.  
- Jeszcze się policzymy - burknął, odwracając się od nich z obrażoną miną.  
- Och Veggie nie bulwersuj się tak - Yale starała się go uspokoić.  
- Aaa! - wrzasnął niespodziewanie Goku, chowając się za kanapą.  
- Co mu się stało? - spytał zdziwiony Vegeta Yale zapominając, że jest na nią śmiertelnie obrażony.  
Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Goku, wszystko w porządku?  
- B... Bu... - Gokuś usiłował coś wydukać, dźgając palcem w kierunku ekranu.  
Oczy ze strachu zrobiły mu się wielkie jak spodki.  
- Bu co?Zaciąłeś się? - zdenerwował się książę.  
- Buka! - pisnął Son, kuląc się za kanapą.  
- Boisz się Buki? - Yale demonstracyjnie szczęka zjechała na dół.  
Obrońca ludzkości i wszechświata bał się kreskówkowego potwora?  
- I ja z kimś takim przegrałem - zaczął Vegeta, wznosząc oczy ku niebu ( czyt. sufitowi ) - Boże, widzisz i nie grzmisz!  
Goku nie wyszedł z ukrycia do końca wieczorynki. Na pocieszenie dostał od Yale pół michy żelków, które wpakował od razu do jadaczki.  
- Dobra wyłaź, już się skończyło. Vegeta rusz się i przełącz na Polsat. Zaraz rozpocznie się losowanie.  
- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać w moim domu, kobieto! - oburzył się Vegeta, zadzierając nos.  
Przestał się dumnie prężyć, gdy Yale przywaliła mu w głowę.  
- Czy ja ci mam moje imię wyryć na czole? Zwróć się do mnie jeszcze raz per kobieto, a urwę ci ten zakuty łeb.  
- To może ja przełączę... - rzucił jak zwykle uczynny Goku.  
- NIE!  
Z niewiadomych powodów, sprzęt elektryczny nie tolerował Gokusia, który zawsze musiał wcisnąć nie ten guzik, co trzeba ( zwykle okazywał się on jakimś ukrytym przyciskiem autodestrukcji, czy coś takiego było w telewizorze nie wiem. Oni też, więc woleli nie ryzykować. ). Vegeta marudząc pod nosem wstał rzucić na Polsat. Goku wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce.  
- Zaraz się zacznie! Zaraz się zacznie! - wołał podekscytowany, nie spuszczając wzroku z kolorowych ping-pongów.  
- Następuje zwolnienie blokady i zaczynamy losowanie.  
Goku obstawiał tylko w dużym, więc całego multi-lotka przeziewali. Kumulacja w tym tym tygodniu wynosiła całe 4 mln zł. Kakarott ściskał swój los i podskakiwał na kanapie.  
- Teraz zaczynamy losowanie dużego lotka. Kaseta maszyny losującej jest pusta. Następuje zwolnienie blokady i zaczynamy losowanie. - chwila napięcia, wszyscy wstrzymują oddech - 5... 21... 16... 30... 3... 9.  
- Jupi! - Goku zerwał się i zaczął wykonywać dziki taniec radości, omal nie demolując przy tym pokoju. - Udało się! Udało!  
Yale z Vegeta gapili się na zmianę to na niego, to na telewizor, nie dbając, że muszą wyglądać jak para upośledzonych z wytrzeszczonymi gałami i pootwieranym ustami. Nie mogli uwierzyć w to, że ktoś taki jak Goku wygrał tyle kasy.  
- Głupi to ma zawsze szczęście - podsumowała filozoficznie dziewczyna.  
Vegeta nie wytrzymał. Wyglądał jakby za chwile miał go szlag trafić.  
- Pokaż mi to! - warknął ze złością.  
Goku nie zaprzestając dzikich pląsów, podał mu cudowny skrawek papieru, dzięki któremu stał się milionerem. Książę gapił się na niego bez słowa przez chwilę, jakby do końca nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Podał go Yale. Ta obrzuciła go ciekawskim wzrokiem.  
- Eee... Goku. - zaczęła niepewnie.  
- Co?  
- Wiesz, że wygrywa się, jeżeli numery na kuponie pokrywają się z tymi z wylosowanymi przez maszynę?  
- No - przytaknął z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.  
- Ekhem - Yale podrapała się po głowie z zakłopotaniem. - U ciebie nie zgadza się ani jedna liczba.  
- Wiem - potwierdził szczerząc się głupkowato.  
Oczy Vegety i Yale zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.  
- To, dlaczego się cieszysz? - zapytali jednocześnie.  
- Bo wykiwałem totolotka. Nie trafił w moje numerki - oznajmił radośnie.  
Yale i Vegeta - gleba.  
W tym momencie weszła Bulma z kolacją i wszyscy rzucili się na jedzenie, nie zawracając sobie głowy lotkiem. A co było na kolację? Kubełek KFC.  
Chcielibyście pewnie wiedzieć, co w takim razie robiła Bulma tyle czasu w kuchni?  
Ja też xD.


End file.
